Backlit mirrors are not a new phenomenon. As their popularity in high-end residential applications has increased, the hospitality industry has recognized that trend and incorporated backlit mirrors in the bathroom areas of their guest rooms. It is not uncommon for the backlit mirrors used in the hospitality industry to be considerably larger than those used in residential applications. For example, some backlit mirrors used in the hospitality industry may reach over nine feet in length. Initial installation of such relatively large backlit mirrors often presents substantial challenges and problems, especially when the installation is to take place in a relatively tight bathroom space. Mirror breakage and injury to those installing the mirrors often results. Even more troubling are the difficulties often encountered by maintenance personnel when they are required to access the electrical gear behind the mirrors for re-lamping or ballast replacement. It is relatively easy to chip or break the mirrors, even when several men are working carefully together to remove the mirror for access to the electrical gear.
Mirror manufacturers presently offer systems that are of two major components: a mirror with hooks attached to the back surface of the mirror, and another apparatus attached to the wall containing lamps, control gear, and reflectors. The wall component has a system of matching apparatuses so that those on the rear surface of the mirror hook into them, thereby securing the mirror in position over the light sources and to the wall surface. Removal of the mirror from the wall first requires a vertical lift to clear the hooks and then requires pulling the mirror toward the removing personnel. It is not uncommon for there to be less than one inch of clearance between the sides of the mirror and adjacent wall surfaces. These wall surfaces are frequently finished with tile or marble which will chip the mirror edges if contact is made. The mirrors and the attached hooks have almost no resistance to flexing and are prone to breakage and a risk of serious personal injury.
A need therefore exists for a backlit mirror assembly that is less prone to flexing and to risking serious personal injury of personnel installing and/or maintaining the backlit mirror assembly.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related advantages.